The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of an ironing installation comprising an ironing machine equipped with at least one rotatably mounted roll and at least one heating element having a heating surface, in order to heat the textile pieces or the like which are to be ironed and to press such against each roll, each roll having a jacket or outer surface provided with holes which are connected with a suction line or conduit equipped with a suction device.
During operation of ironing installations of the previously mentioned type the textile pieces which are to be ironed or pressed are infed in a moist condition to the ironing machine. During the ironing operation, i.e., when a textile piece is located between a roll and a heating element, the water contained in the textile piece is vaporized. The formed water vapor together with air is removed by suction from the surrounding region of the related roll and expelled into the ambient surroundings through a suction line out of the building where there is arranged the ironing machine.
With heretofore known ironing installations the air which is removed by suction at the same time with the water vapor is directly sucked out of the room where there has been erected the ironing machine. This air, after it has reached the heating surfaces, possesses a room temperature which is in the order of about 20.degree. C. to 25.degree. C. The sucked-off room air must be heated to a temperature of at least 100.degree. C., in order to enable the water to vaporize and to further ensure that the water vapor does not immediately again condense. This is associated with a number of different drawbacks. Firstly, there is increased the energy consumption of the heating elements, because such not only must vaporize the water, but also must heat the sucked-up air. In winter, when it is necessary to heat the work room containing the ironing machine, sucking up of air out of the work room additionally requires an increase of the heating energy needed for heating the work room or area.
Furthermore, due to the requisite heating of the sucked-off air there is also unfavorably affected the maximum possible ironing speed of the ironing machine. After entry of a textile piece between the roll and the heating surface of a heating element there only then is initiated the complete ironing effect if the air which flows in between the roll and the heating surface has been heated to at least 100.degree. C. This means that the complete ironing action or effect only arises during part of the time that the textile piece is located between a roll and its related heating surface.